Chosen
by PrettyPretty
Summary: Sequel to Conversations. Takes place after Book 8. Sookie and Eric explore the connection they discovered in Conversations. Love to Jen for all the Beta work!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm serious, Sookie. You're not listening." Eric scowled at her and she couldn't help but giggle at his expression. This of course frustrated him more. The King was expecting an emotionally distraught woman; instead Sookie was absolutely giddy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She tried to school her features, but ended up smiling at him again.  
"Stop." He commanded and she bit her lip trying to comply.

"It's not my fault. You're the one that 'healed' me." She leaned forward and kissed him. She could feel his anger subsiding through the bond and couldn't stop herself from giggling against his lips. He dropped his head and growled.

"I can't explain to the King why you are suddenly on top of the world. We can't let him know about your great-grandfather."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"We're set to meet him in half an hour. You have to… to…"

"Look pitiful?"

"Yes." He gritted. He could feel her amusement and contentment through the bond. He stood a little straighter and turned her by her shoulders to face him.

"I'm trying!" She laughed.

"I didn't want to have this conversation now, but you leave me no choice." Her good mood started to wane. She could see the seriousness in his eyes and she was starting to feel his anger through the bond. "What happened to Andre, Sookie?"

Sookie inhaled sharply and tried to back away. Eric tightened his grip on her arms and waited for an answer.

"He…" She started and felt the emotion clamp down on her throat.

"How did he meet his final death, Sookie? What did _you_ do?"

He felt her start to tremble and he hated having to do this, but her safety depended on it. It had to be done to protect them both.

"Eric…" She pleaded. He released her shoulders and turned his back to her. He heard her cry and he forced himself not to comfort her. He kept repeating to himself that he had to do it.

"Come, Sookie. We are due to meet with the King." He ignored the tears in her eyes as he pulled her by the hand out of the suite. Sookie tried to pull her hand away but he refused to release her fingers. She stared at the floor of the elevator and absently wiped the tears from her cheek with her free hand.

"You need to excuse yourself to the restroom and check your face. You have make-up smeared around your eyes." He commented coolly as he ignored her pleading eyes and ushered her into the suite. The King nodded at Eric's arrival and gave an inquiring look at Sookie. He could feel the tension between them and wondered how his Sheriff was going to control his human. Eric released her hand and pressed his palm against her back. He guided her in the direction of the bathroom and nodded her dismissal.

Sookie quickly retreated to the bathroom. She took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself as she looked in the mirror. She wiped the smeared mascara from her eyes and tried to control her trembling. This was her worst nightmare. Eric knew about Andre. The anger and disappointment traveling through the bond frightened her. How would Eric ever forgive her? She had watched Andre die. Would he understand that she feared for her life if Andre survived? Would he kill Quinn? What would he do to her? She took another shuttering breathe and left the restroom to find Eric.

He was talking to a vampire she had never met. She slipped silently behind him and stood while he spoke. Eric didn't turn to acknowledge she had returned but reached behind him slightly and offered her his hand. She slipped her fingers loosely into his, afraid to squeeze tightly and be refused. He spoke for several more minutes. He could feel her discomfort through the bond. He stole a glance at her face and could see the sadness in her eyes. He controlled his thoughts and tried to keep his emotions in check.

She followed behind him as he mingled through the crowd greeting fellow Sheriff's. Soon they found themselves in front of Sandy and Felipe. The King nodded in greeting to Eric. Eric bowed respectfully.

"I hope you are feeling better, Ms. Stackhouse." Eric squeezed her fingers when she didn't respond right away.  
"Yessir…yes, I'm better. Thank you." She stammered and Eric knew he had done the right thing. Her distracted, stricken expression was enough to mislead the King.

"I know your bonded can bring you some comfort. I would hate for you not to enjoy the remainder of your trip."  
"Thank you sir for your concern." She couldn't think of anything else to say. She looked at Eric and then at the floor.

"I'm sure she will feel much better soon." Eric assured him while placing a protective arm around her. The King nodded his dismissal and Eric guided her away.

She was silent as they moved through the room. Eric spoke with a few more people before guiding her over to a large sofa. He motioned for her to sit. She sank into the large cushions and watched as he walked away. Her heart sank and she could only stare at her hands in her lap. Most of the guests of the King were vampires. A few had human guests but none made an effort to speak to her. After sitting alone for about ten minutes, Eric returned.

"We can leave now." He commented as he offered his hand. She ignored him and stood on her own. She walked past him and straight out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric pressed the lobby button on the elevator before sliding his arm around her waist. He felt her stiffen and tried to send as much comfort and love through the bond. He guided her out of the elevator and through the lobby.

_Relax, dear one. I'll explain everything._

He ignored her questioning look as he hailed a cab. It wasn't until they had pulled away from the hotel that he spoke.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her temple and pulled her closer. She turned to look at his face and searched his eyes.

"What?" She asked her voice timid and unsure.

"I know what happened to Andre. The tiger killed him to protect you."

"How did…"

"Please forgive me, lover. I had to. The King would have asked too many questions regarding you otherwise."

"But Andre…how…" He kissed her temple and sent his comfort through the bond. He felt her sigh as she relaxed against him.

"When Niall healed you, we saw everything, my dear one."

"What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Quinn…me." Eric was still for a moment and she felt a sudden stab of anger pass across the bond.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? But…"

"It's done, Sookie. We can not change it. You and I will never speak of it again."

"But…"  
He pulled her closer and kissed her temple again so the harshness of his tone would not startle her.

"No. You will never speak of it again. It's done."

"So all that was…was…"

"A necessary ruse. I'm sorry, lover. I know you think I'm cruel, but it was for our protection." She started to speak but he leaned in closer and continued. "When it comes to your safety, I'll do anything. If that means hurting your feelings or making you cry for a few moments then I will. I can make up for the hurt, I can't live with the alternative." She nodded mutely and tried to wrap her head around his words. He rubbed his hand down her arm as the cab moved through the lights of the city streets.

Eric helped her from the cab and led her into the Stratosphere.

"What are we doing?" She asked as he held her hand.  
"I'm making up for my deception." He smiled and she felt herself relax and feel the lightness that had settled in her chest.

"Couldn't you do that in our hotel room?" She grinned. He stopped and turned to face her.

"I promise you, I will service you in all ways imaginable." She licked her lips in anticipation.

"I was so upset. I thought you hated me."

"Never."

"I was devastated."

He grinned at her and realized what she was doing.

"I humbly beg your forgiveness, my lover."  
"Begging is better done in private." She purred and he couldn't help but laugh.  
"In due time." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along to the bank of elevators before continuing, "You'll enjoy this."

Soon the doors opened and they were standing on a large open area filled with people waiting in line. Sookie smiled brightly at him and squeezed his hand.

"You'll ride with me?!" She questioned.

"Of course."

"Have you ridden these before?"

"No. It will be new for both of us." She pulled on his arms to get him to lean down to her. She kissed him appreciatively and he responded in kind. Soon they found themselves at the top of the Stratosphere.

"Oh my God! We're going to ride that?!" She laughed as she saw the ride hanging off the side of the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked at her souvenir photo of the two of them riding the roller coaster as they walked down the street. Eric had his hand on the small of her back and guided her along the sidewalk.

"You're happy." He observed.

"So are you." She elbowed him playfully.

They strolled in silence for a while watching the people and the lights of the city. Eric laced his fingers with hers and tugged gently on her arm to get her to stop walking. They were in front of the Bellagio fountains. The lights and water danced in front of them. Sookie leaned against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He bent to kiss the top of her head, then her ear and finally gently trailing a few kisses along her neck.

"I love you." He whispered against her ear. She turned to face him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you, too."

_My chosen_. He thought, knowing she would 'hear' him.

_Mmm, I like that.  
_He turned her in his arms until she was facing him. He looked into her eyes for a moment and she saw the determination.

"Eric?"

"Sookie…." He slid his hands down her arms and took her hands in his. Her eyes widened as he dropped to one knee and looked up at her. Eric couldn't help the chuckle rumbling through his chest at the stunned look on her face.

_OH MY GOD! Is he doing what I think he's doing?! What are you doing?!_

"Sookie Stackhouse, my lover, my chosen, my fated, would you be my wife?"

_YES! YES! YES! _ _Oh shit!_

Eric shook his head and laughed as she stood with her mouth hanging open and a pale face. She was gasping for breath and still hadn't spoken.

"You really need to say it out loud, lover."

"Ye…Yes." She stuttered and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. They barely noticed the small crowd applauding politely.

Sookie and Eric walked hand in hand back the hotel. Eric barely made it through the hotel suite door before Sookie had him by the neck kissing him. She thrust his suit jacket from his shoulders and started fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt. He chuckled into her kiss at her impatience.

_What's your rush?_

_We're engaged! I'm so excited! We're getting married! I'm going to screw you six ways toSunday! _

_HA! That sounds like fun. _

_Oh it will be. _She fumbled with his belt buckle and growled into his chest as she sucked his nipple in her mouth.

"Viking. Naked. Now." She demanded and pushed him toward the bed. He obliged and pulled the shirt from his chest. Buttons flew to all corner of the room and Sookie started to giggle. She toed off her shoes and started pulling her clothes from her body, refusing to let his mouth leave hers for more than a moment. Eric erupted in laughter as she hopped on one foot to get her skirt untangled from her feet. She started to laugh at her self as they stood at the foot of the bed.

"We're getting married." She said as she pushed against his chest so he would sit on the bed.

"Yes."

"Husband and wife." She straddled his waist and started to plant soft kisses on his face.

"Yes." His trailed his fingers up and down her back.  
"Mrs. Eric Northman."

"Yes."  
"The old ball and chain."

"Yes." He chuckled as she captured his mouth again. She shifted her hips causing a wonderful amount of friction. He tightened his grip and flipped them over. He settled between her knees and felt that she was already wet with desire. He pushed slowly in to her and moaned.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth. As she traced her tongue along the outside of his ear, he increased his rhythm.

"Ngggg, I love it when you do that."

"I know." She hitched her knees higher and changed the angle. _Oh God! Like that! Harder!_

_You want it a little rough, don't you, lover?_

_Yes! More!_

He grabbed her hips and flipped her on her stomach. His arm quickly circled her waist and pulled her to her knees. He pounded back into her again and she screamed at the sensation.

"You like this?" He asked as he gripped her hips and pulled her back to him.

"Yes…ye…yes…." She panted as she clutched at the comforter in an effort to keep herself anchored to earth.

"You're magnificent. A goddess. You've made me the envy of all men. You will be revered by all who owe me fealty." He grunted as he quickened his pace. He leaned forward and stroked her center. Sookie buried her face in the comforter and screamed as she slipped over the edge. Feeling her release through the bond and around his length, Eric soon followed. With a few short thrusts he collapsed against her back. She wiggled her butt to get him to move and he laughed as he rolled to his side.

"Wow." She panted with her face still in the comforter. He patted her behind and she started giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

He snuggled against her under the heavy comforter. She gently stroked her finger down his arm playing with the light colored hair.

"So, when do you want to get married?" She asked.

"I will leave that entirely up to you. We are fated. Chosen. We will always be together. The ceremony is merely a formality to me."

"We_ are_ in Vegas." He felt her contentment through the bond and kissed her forehead,

"I would think you'd want a traditional wedding."

"Maybe a few years ago. But, I don't need that. I just need us, you know?"  
"So you want to elope in Las Vegas?" She grinned at the thought of being married by a hokey Elvis Impersonator. Eric caught a glimpse of her thoughts and stiffened.

"Please no."

She laughed at his stern face.

"But think how funny it would be to show Bubba the pictures."  
"No." He could tell she was teasing him, but he didn't want her to think he would even consider it.

"I'm just kidding. Do you think we can get a marriage license and stuff?"  
"It's Vegas. That won't be a problem. But, lover, are you sure? What about your family."

"Jason and I haven't spoken for weeks. If we did have a big wedding, do you think that would be easy? Bill would sulk. Sam would freak out. Arlene would probably get her Fellowship freaks to bomb it. Besides, I don't want all that anymore. I just want us. Me and you and a preacher."

"Then we need to go shopping." He grinned and started pulling her from the bed.

"You may only be my fiancée for a few hours, but you still need a ring." Eric beamed his satisfaction as he slid the diamond ring on her finger. She had tried to protest, but he insisted. Next they chose matching wedding bands in platinum. The King was having another gathering tomorrow night, so she and Eric had decided to book the wedding chapel for before the party.

She found a dress in a small boutique in the Venetian. It was a pale grayish silver dress that fit every curve of her body. It was simple and plain, but that's often how she saw herself. She refused to let Eric see it. The salesgirl found her some matching heels and a small clutch that she could carry to the party after the ceremony. As she looked at her reflection in the changing room she smiled. The strapless dress made her tan look healthy. The pencil skirt showed off her figure in a way she was sure Eric would appreciate. She sighed contently as she slipped off what will be her wedding dress and redressed. The salesgirl bagged everything up and handed it all to Eric.  
"Do not look." She warned.

"I promise." He smirked as he hoisted her garment bag over his shoulder.

They strolled down the street back to the MGM buzzing with the excitement of what was going to happen tomorrow night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie sat cross-legged on the couch while Eric checked his email on his phone. Sookie flipped through the channels on the television, but Eric sensed there was something on her mind. He didn't want to push her so he waited until she was ready. He sifted through a few emails from Pam and returned a few routine messages from his fellow Area Sheriffs before she finally spoke.

"We need to talk about some things." Eric closed his phone and gave her his full attention.

"Of course, lover. Anything."

"We're getting married." She just loved the sound of it.

"Yes."

"Where are we going to live?" He could feel her apprehension flowing through their connection.

"I hoped that you would move in with me."

"I've never even been to your house."

"We could buy a house together if you like."

"What will I do with my house? What about my job?" At the mention of her employment she saw Eric's jaw stiffen and felt a jolt of hostility stab at her through the bond. She glared at him and he quickly made an effort to control his emotions.

"I'm sorry. It's no secret how I feel about your job and the shifter. I know he is your friend and I also know first hand that he is loyal to you and cares about your well being." Sookie quickly thought back to Sam calling Eric when she was so upset about Jason. "But, I know it would be useless of me to demand you quit your job."

"But how can I work for Sam if we're living in Shreveport?"

"So you will move to Shreveport with me?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes and the joy on Eric's face.

"I'm going to be your wife. You live and work in Shreveport. You own a business in Shreveport. I waitress in a bar. It's stupid to live in Bon Temps. You have far more than I do."

"But I want you to be happy." She reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers.

"I know. But, don't you see, I want you to be happy too. That's what a marriage is about."

"Tell me what you want and we'll do it together." Her eyes started to tear at his words.

"You're not going to _tell_ me what we're going to do?" She laughed through her tears.

"We are chosen. We're going to be together for a long, long time. Maybe I shouldn't piss you off so much." He grinned when her mouth fell open in disbelief. She quickly recovered and leaned in to kiss him.

"Smart Viking. Let's buy a house together. Something we both like. Maybe it can be a little close to Bon Temps."

"Sounds great. We'll call a realtor as soon as we get home."

"I'm going to miss my job."

"I will never tell you not to work. But, you don't have to. You will never want for anything again."

"Just how loaded are you?" She poked his side and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I've lived over a thousand years, lover. I know a good investment when I see one. The club is not my only source of income. Speaking of which, we'll need to meet with our attorney to put your name on some assets. Also, the bank. You'll have to sign some paperwork." The use of his pronouns was not lost on her.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Vampires are very private about their business."

"Do you plan on divorcing me and taking half?" He smirked.

"Can fated, chosen, soul-mate, vampire, fairy, lovers even do that?"

"I seriously hope not." He laughed at her playful expression.

"But, really, is it…safe to have me know about all your…stuff."

"Sookie, you and I are a stronger force than your realize. Not only are we bonded but we are fated. That is rare in this world. Rare among vampires, to be certain. With your fairy heritage, we have yet to see what you are truly capable of. You and I will keep no secrets."

"We'll be targets."

"Those that attempt to bring either of us harm have merely hastened their death."

She was quiet for a few moments taking in everything. He could see into her mind that she was getting comfortable with the idea of their marriage and the life they would make for themselves. He felt the exact moment when she decided that nothing mattered but their lives together. He smiled at her and slid from the couch so he could kneel before her. He rested his head against her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's go to bed." She sighed as she tangled her fingers through his hair.

"Tomorrow you will be Mrs. Northman."

"I can't wait."

"I've waited a thousand lifetimes for you, my love."

"Make love to me, Viking."

"Forever."


	6. Chapter 6

_Deep breath. Deep breath. You will not pass out. You will not pass out. _

Sookie inhaled deeply as she stood at the back of the little chapel. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She loved Eric. Eric loved her. Then a thought suddenly hit her. She opened her mind and found his.

_What if I put her in more danger? I'm taking a wife. After a thousand years, I am taking a wife. Can I be a good husband? Can I prove to her how much I love her everyday? Will she understand that as Sheriff I still have responsibilities that she may not like? Will we grow tired of each other? Will she be willing to live in my world completely? _

Sookie peered through the small crack in the door and saw Eric standing at the front of the chapel by the minister. She smiled at his calm expression knowing the thoughts running rampant through his mind. She stood up straighter and squared her shoulders.

_Will you calm down! You're freaking me out back here! _

She saw a smile pull at the corner of his mouth and his shoulders visibly relax.

_Stay out of my head. _

_Stay out of my emotions. I'm about to have a panic attack back here because of you. Are you getting cold feet?_

_Never! _

_Then calm down. I love you. ALL of you. Even your crazy vampire world. _

_I want to be a good husband._

_So be one. _

_That simple, huh?_

_Pretty much. You ready? _

_Yes. _

The music started to play and she waited for the nice older lady that worked there to open the doors. She smiled brightly as Eric saw her in her dress. His face gave everything away this time. She saw love, joy, and passion reflected in his eyes. She made it to the end of the short aisle in moments and had him by the hands. The ceremony was a blur. She spoke in all the right places, they vowed their love and pledged themselves to each other, they exchanged rings and affirmations. She nearly came undone when Eric slipped the ring on her finger and then brought her hand to his lips to seal his pledge with a kiss. She was beaming. She felt like a thousand watts of light had been turned on under her skin. It finally came time for the kiss and Eric did not disappoint. He captured Sookie's face in his hands and bent to kiss her with more passion and love that she ever thought possible. He released her breathless and happy. They posed for a few pictures and then signed the marriage license. While Eric gathered all the paperwork, Sookie raised her hand and stared at her rings. She had slipped her engagement ring on just after the ceremony and now her wedding set sparkled in the low lights of the chapel. She was married.

_Mrs. Sookie Northman. _

Eric stopped mid motion as he placed the marriage license in her jacket pocket. A huge smile spread across his face as he heard her thoughts.

"Mrs. Northman."

She turned at the sound of her voice and her stomach flipped at the sound of her new name.  
"Mr. Northman."

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and they thanked everyone for their kindness that worked at the small chapel. Eric helped Sookie into the waiting limo and they were on their way back to the hotel.

Sookie sighed contently as the car pulled away from the chapel. Eric watched the emotions play across her face and smiled. She turned and caught his eye. Before she could protest, Eric had her on her back in the large backseat and was kissing her.

_We have to go to a party! You're messing up my hair!_

_We need to consummate our marriage, lover._

_In the room! Not here! _

He growled playfully and righted her. She laughed as she swatted his arm.

"We've got a lifetime." She laughed.

"Not long enough." He whispered as he nibbled the side of her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily, Sookie had enough sense still to keep Eric from ripping her dress off when they made it back to the hotel. She was draped across Eric's chest trying to get her breathing under control. He trailed his fingers lazily up and down her back causing her to shiver. She lifted her head and he felt her stiffen.

"What are we going to tell the King?!" He lifted his head slightly to look into her eyes.  
"I'll give you my blood. That will explain your recovery in his eyes."

"Are we going to tell him about the wedding?"

"Yes."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"He can't say anything. You are my bonded and now my wife. Besides, if he tries to destroy a fated connection it will only be to his detriment."

"You're going to tell him about us being chosen?"  
"No. He'll believe in the bond. What your Grandfather told us is not something we need to share." She nodded her head in understanding and kissed his sternum.

"We need to get dressed." She stated and started to pull away. He tightened his grip and smiled at her.

"We have something to do first. You need my blood." She heard the click of his fangs as he turned her around to press her back against his chest. She circled her fingers around his wrist and gently sucked on his sweet tasting blood. He moaned at the sensation and she shifted against his now apparent erection pressed against her lower back. She took a few more mouthfuls and released his wrist. He turned her again and she straddled his lap. His name escaped her lips as she slid down on his length. He moaned at the slow pace she was setting.

He bucked his hips to meet her while gripping her around the waist. She leaned back and rested her weight on her arms tilting her head back. Eric dropped his head to her bouncing breasts and captured her nipple between his teeth.

"Yes. Do it!" She cried just before he bit. He sucked and moaned while she continued to ride him.

"How do I look?" She stood in the doorway of the bathroom and smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. "Do I look put back together?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I like you better naked and screaming."

"I'm sure you do." She smirked as she slid her heels back on. "So what should I expect tonight? We're not going to have to do some crazy vampire marriage thing in front of everyone are we?"

Eric shook his head and smiled as he tied his shoes.  
"No. The King is basically throwing a big party. At some point in the evening he will introduce you to the guests and announce that you are under formal protection. We'll tell him about our marriage before hand and kill two birds with one stone, as they say."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"I can handle that."  
"I'm confident you can handle anything."

"I can handle you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tip toes to kiss him.

"That is true."


	8. Chapter 8

Before walking through the doors of the hotel's grand ballroom, Eric leaned over and kissed the side of Sookie's neck. The room was stunning. Strings of white lights were everywhere. The soft glow made the room look ethereal. Eric guided Sookie through the crowd toward the King.

"Your Majesty." Eric bowed respectfully. The King smiled and returned the nod.

"Miss Stackhouse, you look stunning." He took her hand and placed a gently kiss on her cheek.  
"Actually, it's Mrs. Northman." She beamed and offered him her left hand. Eric stood taller and anyone within ten feet could feel the pride and happiness radiating off his impressive frame. The King regarded Eric for a moment and then a wide smile spread across his face.

"Congratulations!" Sookie could tell he was genuine in his words. "We will make the announcement! Come, let's get Victor."

Sookie couldn't help herself. This was the first person they had actually told about their marriage and he seemed happy about it. She launched herself at the King and wrapped her arms around his neck. Eric's eyes went wide as well as Felipe's. He then laughed and returned her hug.

"Your bride is overjoyed, Sheriff. You are a lucky man." Sookie returned to Eric's side and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am."

"Come, then. Sandy will want to gossip about the details." Sookie gave Eric a questioning look and he chuckled as they followed the King to the front of the room. A few nights ago, she was terrified the King would force her to move to Las Vegas and now she was just so happy, she was hugging him like family. Perhaps Eric was right. Felipe is a smart vampire. Keeping his subjects happy is how more things get done. Eric is a powerful Sheriff. Sookie is a valuable asset. Keeping them content would prove more valuable to him.

Sookie stood beside Eric and couldn't keep the blush from staining her cheeks as she stood on the small stage at the front of the ballroom. All eyes were on her and Eric. The King held her by her hand and spoke into the microphone.

"Sookie Northman is a brave and formidable asset to me. She is under my formal protection. She is bonded to Eric the Northman and is now his bride. All who owe me fealty will honor this union and swear protection to her and her bonded." The crowd of vampires bowed in respect and compliance. Eric returned the gesture and then kissed Sookie's hand. He turned to face the King and bowed deeply at the waist. The King bowed in return and then turned to Sookie. She raised her arms to hug him again and then hesitated. The King erupted in laughter and extended his arms for another hug. The crowd chuckled softly at the human. The King released her and she bowed respectfully. He took her hand and led her from the stage with Eric a step behind.

"Come, let us dance!" The King announced to the crowd and the room filled with music.

Eric stepped forward and spoke.

"Thank you."  
"I know the take over of your state was harsh. But I have always considered you valuable. I know you have pledged your loyalty to me and know that I will not forget the bravery your wife has shown me. If there is ever a need either of you require, I will be your first call." Eric bowed his head and squeezed Sookie's hand. "Now, Mrs. Northman, may I have a dance?"

Sookie was absolutely beaming.

"May Eric and I dance the first one together?" Eric squeezed her hand and tried to make her understand that one did not turn down the King's simple request. She ignored him and continued, "This is sort of our reception. It will be our first dance as husband and wife." The King's eyes softened and he could see why so many of his kind were quickly enamored by this human girl.

"Of course! I am familiar with human wedding customs. I will respectfully wait until your husband has danced with his new bride."

"Thank you so much." She felt Eric's arm snake around her waist and with a brush of wind she was floating around the dance floor. In that moment, all she could focus on was Eric's face.

"You're amazing." He murmured in her ear as they moved around the floor.

"I'm giddy as a fool."

"You've glamored the King!" He laughed as Sookie kissed his cheek.

"Can you believe I hugged him? I don't know what came over me. I'm just…I'm so happy, Eric. You've made me so happy."

"I think you made his night."

"I'm going to make yours later." Eric growled into her ear and she smiled to herself. She was going to love being married to her Viking Vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're telling Pam."

"Why me?"  
"She's your child."

"She's your friend."

"She can kill me."  
"She wouldn't do that."  
"She'd try. She's gonna freak."

"She will be a little unnerved by the idea of our union, yes."

"Unnerved, my ass. She'll freak."

"It will be better coming from you."  
"You're scared, aren't you?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Right. You're afraid she's going to freak all over you."

"I am her Master. There will be no freaking."

"Keep telling yourself that, _Master_. Maybe you can make yourself believe it."

"There will be no freaking."

"There's gonna be freakage all over the place."  
_She's right,_ _Pam's going to freak._

A smug smile settled on her face and Eric knew she had just read his mind.

******

Fangtasia was packed. It was a Saturday night and LSU had a home game. Eric followed as Sookie headed through the employee entrance and entered his office. She knew Pam would know they had returned from their trip and would be in to see them within minutes. Eric settled in his chair and pulled Sookie on to his lap. Without knocking, Pam entered the office and laughed.

"You have returned." She stated.

"Hey Pam. Miss us?" Sookie joked.

"Always. It's always boring without you to stir up trouble. I trust the…." She stopped mid sentence.

_Here it comes. _

"What have you done?!" Her voice had turned to ice. "Why is there a rather large ring set on Sookie's left hand?" Before Sookie could react, Pam had her by the ring finger and was inspecting her diamond. "But I was not informed of a wedding. I was not part of a wedding. I was not told of any of this!"

"Pam." Eric warned but she only growled at him and showed him her fangs.

"I thought we were friends, Sookie." This was not the reaction she had expected. She saw the flicker of hurt touch Pam's eyes.

"Oh Pam, I'm sorry. We just…it was just us."

"I will give you a shower." Eric looked at as if she had grown a third eye.

"What?!" His voice boomed through the small office.

"That's the right term, isn't Sookie? A bridal shower. Gifts and such." Eric visibly relaxed and Sookie laughed.

"Yes. But it's not necessary. Eric and I have everything we need to set up housekeeping."  
"A party to announce it then. Here or at your shifter's place."

"That would be lovely. Of course, Pam. Thank you." Sookie stood and wrapped her arms around Pam's petite frame.

"Are you happy for us?"

"Of course. Now you can torment him every waking hour." She leered at Eric and then scurried back out to the bar.

"I think we really hurt her feelings."  
"She doesn't have feelings."

"You couldn't tell it by me."


	10. Chapter 10

Sookie stood with her hand on the door handle of the corvette. Eric noticed her hesitation and gave her a questioning look.

"Um, where are we going?"

"Home."

"Whose home?" He smiled at her and motioned for her to get in the car.

"Mine. Like you said, you've never been to my house."

Before Sookie could exit the car, Eric was around to her side and holding the door for her. Eric held her hand as they walked to the entrance of his home.

He unlocked the door and before she could react Eric swept her up in his arms.

"I believe this is tradition." She laughed then kissed him as he carried her over the threshold. She had thought he would show her around, but Eric had other plans. He whisked her through the living room and up the stairs. He gently placed her on her feet beside a king size bed. The room was completely dark expect for a small desk lamp in the corner.

"Your room?"

"Our room."

_God, I love it when you talk like that._

She grinned into his kiss.

She rested her head on his stomach and tried to even out her breathing. Eric was flat on his back, arms spread wide, sated and smug.

"I think I pulled something." She giggled.

"Your flexibility is greatly appreciated, lover." He chuckled as he brought his hand to the back of her head and started playing with a few strands of her hair.

"I hope you know how much I love you." She climbed up his body and tucked herself into his side.

"I do. I can feel it."

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her and knew something else was coming. He could feel that as well. "Go ahead."

"Go ahead, what?"

"Something is spinning in that brain of yours. I can feel your emotions tumbling around inside you." She sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I'll be right back." He nodded and watched her with appreciative eyes as she walked into the bathroom. He could tell she wasn't actually upset about anything. It seemed to be more apprehension. She emerged a few minutes later and retrieved his shirt from the floor. She slipped it over her shoulders and buttoned the two middle buttons. Eric held his hand out for her to return to the bed. She nudged his hip for him to scoot over so she could sit cross-legged beside him.

"Okay, here's the thing." Seeing this was going to be a serious discussion, Eric sat up against the headboard so he could look her in the eyes.

"What's the thing?" She grinned at his attempt to be cute.

"I want to be the one to tell Sam about us."

"That's fine."

"…and Bill."

"We can both tell Bill."

"No, you'll be mean. There have already been too many hurt feelings between us. I don't want you adding to them."

"I will be with you when you tell him." She chewed on her bottom lip and looked across the room. He slipped his hand around her waist and settled it against her hip.

"One condition."

"A condition?! You're negotiating with your _husband_ about your _ex-lover_?" Her gaze snapped back to his. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She took a deep breath and looked at his eyes. She was trying to be a good wife to him. She wanted to be mature and understanding. She wanted to be everything he was to her.

"When you say it like that it sounds pretty wrong, huh?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but promise me something?" He eyed her wearily but nodded his head.

"Be nice." He snorted. "Okay, at least be…respectful."

"Why do you think I wouldn't be?" It was her turn to snort at his feigned innocence.

"Gee, I don't know. Because you're a bad ass Viking Vampire Sheriff that's been known to gloat and preen like a peacock in heat, dangling your power and glory in front of all who come within ten feet of you."

"You like my power and glory." He squeezed her hip a little and she laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it's a bit…much for normal people. So, are you going to at least try to be respectful?"  
"I will try."

She looked at the small digital clock on the bedside table and sighed.

"I have to go to work today. I'm not looking forward to telling Sam that he's got to find a new waitress."

"You're on the lunch shift, correct?"

"Yeah." She mentally calculated how many more hours she had to lay with Eric and then how much time it would take to get back to Bon Temps and change before she had to be at work. "Oh, wait! I don't have my car. You're going to have to take me home now so you'll have enough time to get back before dawn."

"Take the SUV. It's yours now."

"What?"

"The Escalade in the garage. I hardly drive it. It's yours now. The keys are in the drawer by the refrigerator."

"Eric, I have a car."

"Ha! You have a second hand Malibu."  
"There's nothing wrong with my car."

"There's nothing wrong with a married couple using their second car, either. Drive the Escalade. If you don't like it, we'll pick out a car that's more suitable for you."

"No."

"Yes."  
"Eric."

"Sookie."  
She let out another frustrated sigh and he grinned.

"You won't win this one. You are Mrs. Northman now. You won't look like a pauper."

"So I looked like a pauper before?!" Indignation flew all over her.

"Oh no! We're not fighting about this. You yourself said that married couples should share everything."

"I meant secrets, stories about your day and space in the bathroom and stuff." _Dammit! Stop using my words against me!_

Eric shook his head and laughed.

"Well, I believe this falls under the category of stuff."

"But…" He grinned at her knowing he had won. He pulled her face to his and kissed her frustrated pout.

"Make sure you are careful backing up. It's much larger than what you're used to."

"Fine."

He trailed his tongue down her neck and kissed her jaw line.

"Aw, poor lover. I guess being taken care of by your husband is something you will have to come to terms with." He tickled her side as he nibbled on her earlobe. She tried to push him away but he tightened his grip and pushed her back against the bed. Laughter vibrated off the walls of their bedroom.

"This is all new to me." She finally said after catching her breath again.

"I know. We will both have to make accommodations and adjustments."

"I still love you, though." She poked his side as he settled between her legs.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Sookie was able to get a few more hours sleep before making the drive back to Bon Temps. She used the time during the drive to calm her nerves and get her thoughts together. She smiled remembering how difficult it was to back out of Eric's garage…their garage. He was right. This thing was bigger than what she was used to. Yet, she found herself quickly falling in love with it. The Escalade had everything. Even DVD players in the head rests of the seats! The windows were so darkly tinted that no one would even know it was her driving. She gripped the wheel tightly when she merged on the interstate. The last thing she wanted to do was explain to Eric that she had wrecked her car. She let out a small laugh. How quickly she had accepted the car as hers. She checked her mirrors and merged into the outer lane as her thoughts swirled around in her head. Three years ago she would have never dreamed she would be here. Even a year ago, her selfish pride would have never let her accept such a thing from Eric. She would have looked like a kept woman. A whore.

"I guess you've finally grown up, Sookie." She said out loud. She merged again and sighed at the smoothness of the ride. She was really going to like this car.

***

Soon she was pulling to the back of Merlotte's bar having stopped by her house to change and to leave Amelia a note. Sam was unloading boxes and watched as the dark red Cadillac came to a stop where Sookie normally parked. His eyes widened when he saw her slide out of the front seat.  
"I guess you had a good trip?" He asked while he sat one of the boxes of beer by the back door.

"Hey Sam." She offered him a warm hug and he returned it.

"That's a nice car. Yours?"

"Yeah, um. I need to talk to you." He could see her smile fade and a new serious look replace it.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in the office. Terry can get the rest of these." She followed Sam into his office and tried to calm the nervous knot forming in her stomach. "So what's up?"

"You know you're one of my best friends." She hugged him again and felt his chuckle a little when he tightened his arms around her.

"Okay, what's this all about?" She pulled away and beamed at him. She felt her eyes starting to fill with tears from the mix of joy and sadness.

"I'm putting in my two weeks notice." His face fell and he looked hurt.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm moving."

"Where?"

"To Shreveport."  
"Shreveport? Why would you want to move to Shreveport? Is it because of Eric?"

"Yes. Shreveport is where my husband lives." Sam's mouth flew open and he took a step back.

"Your husband?" He spit the words at her and the smile she wore suddenly disappeared.

"Eric and I were married in Las Vegas two days ago." She absently fingered her wedding rings waiting on Sam's reaction.

"Married?! You married a vampire?! Eric!? Why, Sookie?!"

"Why do most people get married!? Because I love him!" Sam swiped his hand through his hair and finally met her gaze. The tears were now streaming down her face and he could tell he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry. I…I'm just a little shocked, is all."

"Please be happy for me." Her voice was small but it tore through his chest like a knife.

"Are you happy? Really?" Sam walked toward her again and grabbed her left hand.

"Oh, Sam, I'm thrilled."

"So you're leaving."

"It's not like I'm moving to the moon, Sam. I'll come visit all the time. And if you get in a pinch, call me. I'll come fill in."

"You think Eric will let you do that?" He smirked at her.

"You let me worry about Eric."

"Oh I think you're the only one on the planet that _worries_ about Eric."

"We're Fated, Sam." She knew Eric had told her the King didn't need to know about their special bond, but Sam was her best friend and she needed him to understand the significance of her love for Eric.

"Your true love, huh?" He laughed and she could tell he didn't understand the true meaning behind her words.

"No Sam. Listen to me. In Vegas, something happened and well, Niall had to help me. He told Eric that he and I are Chosen. Fated." Sam's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"But Sookie, vampires and humans…"

"I'm part fae. He said it's rare but it's true. Eric and I are Fated. I love him, Sam. I love him with all my heart." Sam nodded his understanding and she saw him swallow hard. Apparently, being Fated held great significance in the supernatural community.

"Wow. You and Eric." Sam recovered his voice and let what she was telling him sink in.

"Yep. Me and Eric."

"Okay…okay." He pulled her into a hug and she relaxed against his chest. "Congratulations, Sook."

"Thanks, Sam."

He held the door for her as they made their way out to the bar. Sam announced her nuptials to the bar and a few people were polite enough to wish her well. Holly gave her a hug but Arlene just looked at her in disgust. Sookie held her head high and started to work, ignoring Arlene's hatred.


	12. Chapter 12

_[where_ _r u? I thought u'd be home by now]_

Sookie smiled at the text message from Eric on her cell phone. She hadn't really told him about stopping back by the house to tell Amelia and Octavia. Both were thrilled about the marriage, but sad that she would be moving out. Sookie assured them they could rent her house as long as they wanted and then they started talking about all the details of the ceremony. She had lost track of time. She hit Eric's number on the speed dial and waited for him to answer.

"Where are you, lover?"

"I'm on my way home. Are you gonna be a nag?" She laughed.

"I started to worry. I could feel your contentment, but you weren't here when I awoke."

"Miss me?"

"Very much."  
"I got to talkin' to Amelia. She says congratulations and to keep me out of trouble. I put in my notice today with Sam. He's happy for us, too."  
"Really?"

"Well, he understands. He's my friend. He wants me to be happy."

"So do I."  
"You do make me happy."

"I'll make you happy multiple times tonight." He purred into the phone.

"I'll hold you to that. Are we going to Fangtasia tonight?"

"We need to stop by."

"Okay, let's take my car. It needs gas." He smirked into the phone. How domestic he had quickly become. Now he would be making sure his wife's car had gas.

"I take it you like driving it?"

"Yep, it's mine now. I'm never giving it back." He laughed happily and could feel her love passing to him through the bond.

"I can feel you are not far."

"I'm almost home."

"See you in a few minutes."

"Love you."  
"I love you." He smiled as he closed his cell phone. Adjustments, indeed.

******

Sookie waited by the bar as Eric handled some business in his office. She had sat on the couch for a while, but decided to see what Pam was up to. It wasn't very crowded yet, so it was nice just to sit and drink a ginger ale. She swiveled slightly on the bar stool and watched the dancers. She caught the look on Felicia's face change behind the bar and looked to see what had caused the reaction.

Sookie braced herself for the assault. She was shocked that she hadn't seen it coming.

"Is it true?!" Jason grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her feet. Pam was quickly by her side and snatched her from Jason's grasp.

"Jason! What are you doing here?!" Sookie asked through gritted teeth. He must have driven straight from work. He was still covered in dirt from the knees down. His work shirt was covered in sweat and dust.

"Is it true? You married a vampire." He jerked her head to the side and studied her neck. Pam pulled her from his grasp again and he scowled.

"Great. That's fucking, great."

"You'd be wise to keep your hands to yourself." Pam warned.

Sookie took a step forward and shrugged away from her.

"It's fine Pam. I can handle Jason."

"Perhaps, _I _should handle Jason." Eric's ice cold voice broke through the music as he wrapped a protective arm around Sookie's shoulders.

"So that's how it's gonna be. You run off, marry a vamp, quit your job and leave everything behind."

"I'm married, Jason."

"Yeah, I can fuckin' see that." His anger started to seep into Sookie and Eric could feel her wanting to attack her brother through the bond.

"We're not doing this here. Come on." She jerked away from Eric and grabbed Jason by the front of the shirt. She started pulling him toward Eric's office. Jason jerked away and stopped just outside the entry to the hall.

"We got nothing left to say. You're just droppin' everything to be with a vampire."

"Oh we've got plenty to say. Get your ass in here or I'll make Eric haul you in like a sack of dirt." Eric grinned at Sookie.

_Don't touch him, Eric. He's still my brother. _

_I won't let him put his hands on you again. I won't kill him because that will upset you, but I will damage him a little. _

_Stop it. Just let me handle Jason._

"Fine." Jason sulked past her and flopped down on the couch against the wall. Eric and Pam filed in after Sookie and they all stared at her for a moment. Sookie took a deep breath and sat next to Jason.

"Who told you?"

"Sam."  
"I wish he hadn't of done that. I was going to call you later tonight when you got home from work."

"So you're just gonna move to Shreveport? You quit your job."

"Why is that hard to understand? I'm married now."  
"So you just give up your life?"

"Of course not!"

"But that's what your doin' because of him." Jason glared at Eric.

"What if I had married a regular guy? What if I married….Alcide or Calvin?" She winced at the sharp stab of jealousy pushed at her through the bond. She glared at Eric and then turned back to Jason.

"So if I married Alcide, would I still be expected to work at the bar and live in my house? He lives in Jackson most of the time now. Wouldn't I be expected to be where my husband is? Eric's my husband. What did you expect Jason? Just because he's a vampire, I'm only going to be his wife at night? During the day I live in Bon Temp and work for Sam? What kind of marriage is that?"

Jason rubbed his palms up and down his thighs and tried to think of an argument.

"He's a vampire, Sookie."

"You're a were-panther, Jason." He frowned.

"But…"

"But what? Didn't Crystal move into your house when you got married? Why are you shocked that I'm doing the same thing? He's my husband, Jason. Your brother-in-law." Jason's eye's widened and he looked from her smug face to Eric's. Eric's was emotionless and turned to stone. Sookie could tell that he had not thought about his new relationship with Jason either.

"Fuck." He muttered as he leaned back against the couch and covered his eyes with his arms.

"Now that that's settled…" She stood from the couch to face him. "What the hell gives you the right to come here yelling at me?! I'm still mad at you and you've got no right to talk about MY marriage!" Her sudden outburst caused a shift in the room. Jason sat up straighter and Eric had moved to stand protectively behind her.

"Look, I'm sorry about that whole thing with Calvin."

"You used me. I had to break a man's hand because of you."

"Not because of me! I wasn't the one who was messin' around! That was Crystal!" His face darkened when he said her name.

"But you manipulated me and Calvin."

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"Something else."

"Well, I couldn't figure out what that was."

_The man is an idiot._

_Watch it. He's still my brother._

"Don't involve me in your marriage anymore."

"You ain't got to worry about that. Me and her are done."

"What about the baby?"

"We'll worry about that when it's born."

"Fine." She wanted to be more compassionate to him, but her hurt was still raw and she just couldn't muster it.

"I don't want to lose you, Sook." His words were barely audible, but she heard him.

"Then you have to love all of me. Eric's part of me now." She knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "You can't have one without the other. That's just how it is."

The swell of pride and love nearly knocked her over. She gripped Jason's knees to keep from stumbling to the floor. She looked over her shoulder and winked at Eric. His lip twitched slightly in response and she rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to let Jason see anything other than Eric the bad ass.

Jason covered her hand with his and nodded.

"Okay…I just…I love you, Sook." She wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and couldn't stop the tears from prickling her eyes. Jason pulled them both to their feet and rested his chin against her neck. "We're all we got."

"Not quite. You've got Eric now." They both turned and looked at Eric. Pam was doing her best to stifle a laugh but the expression on her face was priceless. Eric was stoic. He had crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Sookie. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She titled her head up to him willing him to lean down and kiss her. He grudgingly complied. He knew it showed weakness on his part in front of Jason. She smiled up at him and he could see that the relationship with her brother was important to her. He stroked her cheek lightly and then turned his gaze back to Jason.

"You will no longer cause your sister grief. You will conduct yourself in such a way that will reflect favorably on your family."

"Eric." Sookie admonished quietly but Eric ignored her. _Eric don't._

"She has been nothing but good to you and you have done nothing in return. As she said, _I_ am your family now, so what you do now reflects on _me_. Do not make it necessary for me to take matters into my own hands. I'm sure that will just upset my wife."

Jason took a step forward and Sookie stiffened.

"She's _my_ sister. You better treat her right and make her happy. If I find out you hurt her in any way, I'll come after you with the biggest stake you ever seen."

The two of them stared at each other while Sookie just glared.

"Are ya'll two done with your pissing contest?"

Pam couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing and Sookie soon followed.

"Oh Sookie, it's never dull when you're involved. This is priceless. A Were and a vampire squaring off…over you." Pam just cackled. Eric gave her a look and turned his attention to Jason.

"I think we're clear." Eric stood at his full height and looked down at Jason.

"Yep." Jason puffed his chest out and nodded his head. Sookie wiped her hand across her face and tried to control her laughter.  
"Come on, Jay. I'll buy you a beer." Sookie nudged Jason's shoulder.

Eric cocked an eyebrow at her and she grinned back at him. "Come on, Eric. Have a drink with your family." She grabbed Pam by the arm and pulled her with them. Pam looked at her for a moment and then smiled. Sookie linked her arm with Pam's and leaned her head on her shoulder for a second.

"I guess you're the closest thing to a sister-in-law that I'm ever gonna get."

"Oh, this is going to be fun." The two of them erupted in laughter again as Eric shook his head. One thing for certain, being married to Sookie was always going to be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Complacency is a state of mind that exists only in retrospective: it has to be shattered before being ascertained.  
-Vladimir Nabokov

Peace. A rare and uninterrupted peace had seemed to have settled into their lives for almost a month. Pam had planned and executed the most perfect party to announce to all of Sookie's friends and Eric's associates about the wedding. Bill even came. Sookie had told him two days after they had returned from Las Vegas. Eric sat beside her and held his tongue just as Sookie had asked. She had to pinch his leg once or twice to keep him from preening around the room and flaunting in front of Bill. She knew that it was no small coincidence that he suddenly have to leave for a trip to Australia. She had moved the majority of her things into Eric's house and settled into a routine of being his wife. She thrived in her role as wife and lover. She thought she would be bored without a job, but so much needed to be done at the house and with the transfer of her name to Eric's massive amount of assets, there was something to be done nearly everyday. She should have known it wouldn't last.

Sookie tilted her head to the sunlight and sighed. Eric had convinced her to sign up for some yoga classes at the Shreveport YMCA. She had to admit, she loved them. She felt so relaxed and calm whenever she left a class. Plus, Eric was constantly praising her on her added flexibility. She clicked the button on her key fob and unlocked the Escalade. She tossed her yoga bag in the back seat and then opened her driver door. She dropped her keys to the pavement and before she could pick them up, everything went black.

******

Eric woke with a start. His eyes flew wide and he bolted for the door. A quick search of the house confirmed what he already knew. Sookie wasn't there. He felt a sudden stab of fear. She was frightened. Something has happened. Someone is trying to harm his bonded, his wife. He pulled on the closest thing he could reach and jumped into the Corvette. He probed the bond hoping to find her. He snarled as he drove faster. He could feel her unconsciousness on the other end of the bond. As he entered downtown Shreveport, he ticked through the list of things Sookie was going to do today. She was going to the bank first. He drove past the bank and growled when the parking lot was empty. What was next? One of her classes. He accelerated through traffic fearing the worst. His fear became a reality when he saw the police tape and several police cars surrounding a red Escalade. Eric practically ripped the door from the car as he exited. He walked with purpose to the officer that appeared to be in charge.

"What has happened? This is my wife's car. Where is she?" He demanded.

The police officer hesitated a moment and then flipped open his small notebook.

"The car is registered to a Eric Northman. That you? You got some ID?"

Eric ripped his wallet from his back pocket and thrust his license at the portly officer. He ignored the look of surprise when the officer realized Eric was a 1000+ year old Vampire.

"My wife? Where is she?!" He tried to control the urge to grab the man by the throat and shake the information from him.

"According to a witness, she was leavin' the Y and two men came up behind her. One put something over her face and then put her in another vehicle. The witness called 911. Officer's arrived on the scene to find your wife's purse on the ground and her cell phone on the front seat of the vehicle. The door was open and her keys were beside the vehicle on the ground. Who would want to kidnap your wife, Mr. Northman?"

Eric's brain began to tick through the possibilities. Rival vampires, Were's, Witches, the Fellowship, enemies of the Prince. His face darkened as he looked at the Escalade. He took a step forward and lifted the crime scene tape.

"You can't do that! That's a crime scene." Eric ignored the officer and stepped over to the open door. He took a deep breath and captured the scent surrounding the car. Sookie's was the most dominant but he concentrated to differentiate the other traces of presence around the car. He growled when he found what he was looking for. Humans. She had been taken by mere humans.

"We've collected prints and any trace we could find. Since this is a kidnapping, the feds are gonna be here soon." Eric waved a dismissive hand at the officer and started walking to his Corvette.

"You leavin'? Where you goin?"

"To find my wife." He snarled and left the officer in stunned silence.


	14. Chapter 14

She blinked trying to focus her eyes. Darkness. Everything around her was darkness. She was also moving. She tried to move her arms but she quickly discovered they were bound behind her back. As the adrenaline pumped through her veins, she became more alert. She was in a car. A car trunk to be more precise. She was suddenly overwhelmed with panic. Memories of the last car trunk she had been trapped in clawed at her mind. She couldn't catch her breath. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and her only thought was getting out of the trunk.

*****

Pam noticed the sudden change in Eric's expression. He looked as if he had been slapped.

"Master?"

"She's awake." He clutched his chest and sat abruptly behind his desk. "She's panicking." He steadied himself and tried to calm her through the bond.

_Breathe, dear one. Breathe. Tell me where you are. _

***

A wave of calm engulfed her. She knew it was Eric. She closed her eyes and searched for the mind driving the car.

_Another hour to Jackson. I'll have to get gas soon. Porter can get us something to eat while I pump gas. We can't leave the car. Someone might hear something if the bitch wakes up._

Jackson. Why would they take her to Jackson? It didn't matter. She had to get Eric to find her. She and Eric had tested their recent telepathy for distance and found the range to be about 10 miles. She knew she was probably way out of range, but she new the bond would let her call to him.

_Eric! Find me! Help me! They're taking me to Jackson! ERIC!!_

_***_

Eric jumped to his feet and flung open his office door. Pam was on his heels and followed silently through the bar and out to the parking lot.

"They're taking her to Jackson. We'll get there first."

"Did you 'hear' her?" Pam asked once Eric was racing toward the interstate.

"No exactly. I felt her. It's like she willed the idea into my head."

"Who has her?"

"Humans. I can only assume it's the Fellowship bastards."

***

Humans. She could tell they were just humans. Their mental signatures were crystal clear to her. She took a deep breath and allowed Eric's comfort to engulf her. Her eyes had finally started to adjust so she tried to see what she was into. The cramped car trunk must mean she was in some sort of compact car. She knew there should be a trunk release. Let's hope this group of criminals hadn't removed the trunk release like the last car she was trapped in. She just needed her hands. She sighed in relief that she still had on her yoga pants and tank top. The trunk was sweltering in the evening heat and the material would allow her to contort more easily. She pulled her knees to her chest and gained some leverage by pushing her feet against the roof of the trunk. She wiggled her hips and slid her bound hands over her behind. _YES!_ Her victory was short lived when she saw and now allowed herself to feel the zip-ties digging into her wrists.

"Dammit." She whispered. But at least she had her hands in front of her.

***

Eric clutched the steering wheel tighter and looked at Pam.

"She's had a rush of excitement. I believe my bride is working out a means to escape."

"She's a resourceful little telepath."

"Even so. I'll enjoy ripping her captors' heads from their shoulders."

***

She felt around the small trunk and grimaced as the car bumped and jostled around. She smiled as the brake lights illuminated the trunk. She could kick out the lights! But then realization kicked in. The flip flops she wore from the gym were long gone. She fumbled some more and felt around for anything with some weight she could use. Some old rags, an igloo cooler. Wait! A fire extinguisher! Thank God whoever these guys were they believed in auto safety. She pried the small extinguisher from the plastic bracket and fumbled to turn it butt-end against the back of the trunk. She felt the car slow and her heart started racing again. She pounded the light and used all her strength to shatter the red and yellow plastic. Four heavy whacks with the fire extinguisher and the brake light burst free. A rush of fresh air whipped across her face.

_Eric, find me. Find me._

She tried to catch herself as the car turned sharply. She slammed head first into the back of the trunk. Smarting from the blow, she tried to plan her next move. She had to get out of the trunk. She felt around the top edge of the cramped space looking for the release hatch. Nothing. Dammit. It must be an older car. Maybe she could knock out the other light. She maneuvered herself around in the cramped space until she was facing the other tail light. Suddenly, she stopped.

_She's awake. She's bumping around back there. _

She yelped as the car bumped and skidded. They had left the road. She could hear the crunch of gravel and dirt under the tires. She clutched at the extinguisher and was fully intent on planting it in one of their skulls. The car lurched to a stop and she heard them scramble from the car. The sudden rush of air pushed the hair from her face and she swung at the closest person he could reach. The fire extinguisher made contact with the side of the man's face and she used the opportunity to clear the side of the trunk. Thanks to the still lasting effects of her husband's vampire blood and her strong survival instinct, she was able to land on her feet. She took off at a run, not caring what direction she was heading in. She almost made it to the edge of the woods, when she was knocked down. The second man had her by the ponytail and was dragging her back to her feet.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up, whore!"

"Who are you?! What do you want?"

"Shut up." He released her hair and snatched her by the arm. He pushed her off balance and she tumbled to the ground. The force of the fall caused her to scream out in pain. Her knee had taken most of the force of the fall and she could feel it start to swell. Suddenly, rage filled her entire body. She rolled to her back and used every ounce of strength she had and kicked her attacker in the stomach. As he puffed the air from his lungs and tried to regain his balance, she scrambled to her knees. She swung her bound fists as hard as she could against his face. She screamed with rage and pain as her hands made contact with his hard skull. He grunted in pain but still didn't fall. He swung violently and connected with her cheek. She saw the white light of pain shoot through her eye as she crumbled to the ground. His boot connected with her stomach and she felt the ribs crack.

"Let's just kill her."

"No, we're supposed to take her back to Pritchard. " Apparently the first guy had recovered from the blow to the head.


	15. Chapter 15

"The Jackson Were's are on the alert. They've taken to the woods to try to find her scent." Eric snarled as he tossed his cell phone on the dash.  
"Why do you think she's in the woods." Pam asked.  
"She's showing it to me."

"We're getting closer."

"Yes."

"Have they hurt her?" Pam asked softly.

"Yes." His voice was pure hate. He felt her push of strength and channeled all he had to her. But then he felt the sharp pain strike him in the chest.

"We're almost to Jackson."

"They're not there yet. She's getting closer."

_Sookie. Tell me where you are. Call to me, lover._

_ERIC!!_

"I've got her!" Eric's voice boomed through the car. Pam jolted back against the seat as he pushed the accelerator even farther to the floor.

***

_ERIC! We're off the road. Some sort of access road. Power lines. Tall trees. Black Honda. He wants to kill me but the other guy won't let him. Please hurry!_

She tried to calm her breathing. Every deep breath sent a wave of pain through her body. She was crumpled on the ground at the back of the car. The two men were now arguing about what to do with her. She could tell by the older man's thoughts that this was more than he had signed on for. Yes, she was a vampire's whore, an abomination, but they were going to try to save her misguided soul. Not kill her. Murder was still a sin in regards to humans no matter how evil they were. The younger, bigger one was surer of his course. He wasn't going to have himself identified by the fangbanger slut. Pritchard wanted to make an example out of her to his followers, but he wasn't going back to prison for anybody. He'd just kill her and leave her body in the woods.

She looked around nervously hoping to see something that would help her. An enormous blond Viking would be preferable. Sookie started moving on the ground trying to ease the pain in her side. Unfortunately, that only called attention away from the two men arguing and brought it back to her.

"I'm just going to kill her."

"What are you going to tell Pritchard?"

"We'll tell him she put up a fight and we accidentally broke her neck." Sookie started pushing with her feet. If they were going to kill her, she wasn't going to make it easy for them. She managed to push her way under the Honda. The older guy reached for her leg but she started kicking with all her might. She landed her heel against his face and he swore. The younger guy tried to grab her arm but could only get a hand full of her tank top. She jerked against him and the thin fabric ripped away. She wasn't going easy. They'd have to move the car or drag her out kicking and screaming but she'd be damned if she was just going to let them snap her neck.


	16. Chapter 16

"That's my girl." Eric whispered as he probed the bond to find her exact location.

"What's happened?" Pam asked holding the cell phone from her ear.

"She's fighting again."  
"The Were's are running the power lines to the west of the city. There's a wooded area just off exit 96 that they think it is the most likely spot. They're about 5 miles away."

"She's close."

***

"Son of a bitch!" The younger man cried as Sookie slammed her heel into his nose. The blood quickly spread across his face and splattered onto her foot. She pushed her self around on the dirt and rocks knowing the gashes on her back would be sore later, but Eric was sending her so much strength.

"Dumb Bitch! I'm gonna kill you slow for that."

"I think I'll do the same for you." Sookie suddenly relaxed against the cold ground. Eric's voice washed over her. He was here. Her husband had found her.

She saw two pair of boots lift off the ground. Suddenly she was surrounded by wolves. She started pushing herself from under the car and gasped for breath once she cleared the front bumper. A large gray wolf nuzzled his way under her arm and helped pull her away from the car. Three wolves flanked her as she tried to gather her wits about her. Eric had the younger man by the neck and was dangling him around like a ragdoll.

"Eric! Don't kill him!" He turned his rage filled gaze to her.

"Why?! He dared to harm my wife." Eric squeezed a little harder and shook the man a little.

"No…no. They need to go to jail. It will be considered a hate crime. They're with the Fellowship." She sucked in a few more slow breaths.

_We've got to stop these people. They were going to use me as an example. Let's use them instead. _

_You are more forgiving than I. They deserve to die._

_No, they deserve to suffer. _

She had seen in their thoughts what was planned for her. She pushed the images at Eric and saw his jaw tighten with rage.

"You were going to stake my wife? You were going to sacrifice her like a lamb?! She's right. You will suffer. Pam, call the authorities."

Pam never eased her grip on the older man's throat while pulling her cell phone from her bag. She flipped it open and spoke quickly to the operator.

"They'll be here soon, Master." Eric opened the car door to the Honda and found some more zip-ties and some duct tape. He threw the older man across the hood of the car and quickly bound his hands and feet. Pam followed suit and soon Sookie's two attackers were trembling against the fender of the old Civic. Eric then turned his full attention to Sookie. The wolves parted and he nodded respectfully at them.

"Thank you. We will not forget your help." The largest wolf lowered his head slightly and then offered Sookie a small lick on her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered to the wolves as Eric snapped the zip-tie from her wrist. He pulled her to her feet but she winced at the pain. Her bare feet were gashed and bleeding. Her ribs were killing her and her tank top was in tatters around her waist.

"Oh love. I'm so sorry." He gathered her in his arms and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. As he walked by the Honda again, he foot swung out and kicked the younger man across his skull.

"I hear the ambulance. It's almost here." Pam assured Sookie.

"I knew you'd find me. I just had to give you enough time. I couldn't let them kill me." She rested her head against Eric's shoulder.  
"I will always find you, my love. Always."


	17. Chapter 17

"Here it is!" Sookie called from the living room. She was covered in a blanket with her bandaged feet propped up on a pillow. Eric and Pam stood behind the couch while she turned the volume up on the news.

"Two men were arrested tonight on kidnapping and attempted murder charges. The two men were reported to have ties to the radical Fellowship of the Son Church that has had a history of hate crimes against Vampires and those that associate with them. Mrs. Sookie Northman was abducted outside the Shreveport YMCA around lunchtime today. Authorities tell us that Mrs. Northman was found in a wooded area just off Interstate 30 outside of Jackson. Apparently, she was able to fight against her attackers, allowing police to track them to her location. Mrs. Northman was taken by ambulance from the scene but was released with only minor injuries."

"Police. Ha!" Pam balked at the screen while Eric gently stroked the top of Sookie's hair.  
"Police consider this a hate crime and the FBI will be bringing federal charges and launching a formal investigation in to the Fellowship of the Sun's Jackson leader Eugene Pritchard."

"In other news, several homeowners have reported sighting wolves in area neighborhoods." Sookie grinned up at Eric before turning the television off.

"Wolves. Wow. That's gotta scare the locals."

"I'm sure."

****

"Please let me heal you now, darling." Sookie smiled up at Eric's concerned face. She had refused to let him heal her because the national news station had asked to do an interview with her about the kidnapping. She wanted the public to see what had been done to her just because she had married the man she loved. Eric sat beside her in the studio and held her hand. The dark purple bruises were scattered across her face and arms. The cuts were still red and raw. She refused any make up and looked proudly into the camera. Eric's awe and pride in his wife fueled her through the interview. She gleaned from the interviewers thoughts that she wasn't sold on Vampire rights but was trying to be open minded. After the interview and speaking with Sookie, she was livid at the treatment that those twisted zealots had reigned down on this poor woman and the man she loved. Being single herself, she could only wish for a man that looked at her like this dead man looked at Sookie.

"Sookie?" Eric brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled at him.

"Sorry. I was just thinking how lucky I am."

"Lucky?"

"I have you. How much more lucky can a girl get?"

"Please let me heal you."

"Okay." She whispered. He lifted her gently and slowly pulled her robe from her shoulders. He lifted her naked body into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. The tub was already steaming and she sighed at the thought of the warm water on her sore muscles. He deposited her gently on the edge of the tub and slipped his jeans from his hips. He stripped his shirt over his head and tossed it on the counter. He stepped into the large tub and positioned her so she could slip easily over the edge into the water.

She sighed deeply as the warm water swirled around her shoulders. He guided her to his lap and wrapped his arm around her chest.

"My love, drink." His bloody wrist was at her lips and she reached up to circle his wrist with her fingers. As soon as she took the first draw of his blood she felt his arousal. He moaned as he shifted his length against her back. She started to pull away after a few short draws of blood but he pressed his wrist back to her lips.

"No. More. Please." She replaced her lips and he tilted his head back along the rim of the tub. As his blood pulsed through her veins she could feel her ribs starting to mend. The pain in her back and feet eased and her strength was returning. She slid her free hand down and caressed his thigh. He growled playfully but kept his eyes closed. She released his wrist finally and wiped the blood from her lips. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. His face was still turned to the ceiling but a content smile was on his lips.

"I love you."

"Mmm and I you." He whispered as she leaned forward and gently kissed his adams apple. She felt him stir beneath her and spread her legs to straddle him.

"Are you sure." He pinned his blue eyes to hers.

"Yes. Just be gentle." He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed light kisses along her lower lip. "I will be so gentle, my dear one."

He nuzzled her neck and slid his fingers across her nipple. She felt the heat pool in her abdomen as Eric sucked on her earlobe.

"You feel so good." She sighed as she reached between them and circled her fingers around his erection. He growled in appreciation and bucked slightly against her hand. She brushed her thumb across the tip and then pumped him a few times.

"My dear love." He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her to his lips. She moaned at the coolness of his tongue exploring her mouth and then gasped as on of his fingers flicked across her clit. He applied more pressure and soon slipped it inside her. He smiled into her lips at the small sighs of appreciation escaping her throat. He added another finger and her breath hitched in her chest. She moved her hips against his palm and clutched at his hair. She pulled back slightly and lifted her hips so he would remove his fingers.

"You. Now." He chuckled and then moaned as she tugged on his erection again. She positioned his tip at her entrance and rubbed him across her slick nub. She felt his grip tighten on her hip and his head lulled back to the edge of the tub.

"Look at me." She demanded and his head jerked up. His words coming from her lips aroused him. She could feel it through the bond. She rubbed him along her folds once more and licked her lips. His eyes were ablaze as she lifted her hips just enough to impale herself on his length. He cried out in pleasure and bucked against her. She bit her lower lip and grinned as he leaned forward and captured her nipple between his teeth.

"Do it." She begged as he pressed his palms flat against her back.

"No. You're still too weak." She thrust a little harder against him to deny his claim and pushed her breast against his mouth again.

"Drink. I need you too." He matched her rhythm and she whimpered with her need to release. "Please, Eric, please."

Unable to deny her pleas he gently sank his fangs into the soft flesh of her breast. She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulder while slamming against him and grinding her hips into his. The taste of her sweet rich blood sent him spiraling with her. He thrust a few more times and she tilted her head back at the feel of him pulsating inside her.

"I love you." She muttered over and over again as the aftershocks rippled through her abdomen. He smiled and licked the puncture wounds.

"You are incredible." He murmured against her throat.

"Right back atcha." He laughed and playfully patted her bottom. She slid off of him and groaned at the loss. He reached behind her and grabbed her shampoo from the corner. Without warning, he dunked her head under the water. She came up sputtering and laughing.

"Now let's get you clean." He smirked. She splashed him playfully and he squirted the shampoo directly on the top of her head.

"Hey!" She protested as a large glob of shampoo slopped on her shoulder.

"Relax." He ordered softly and lathered her hair.

"Okay." She sighed as she turned to rest her back against his chest again.

"Just let me take care of you."

"I will, I promise." He kissed her shoulder and she smiled. She loved this man. This dead Viking vampire was the most incredible man she could ever imagine.

"As are you." She grinned and pinched his thigh.

"You're in my head again."

"It's a nice place to be." He smirked as she sighed while his skilled fingers massaged her scalp. "Most days."

She feigned annoyance and pinched his thigh again. His laughter sent her into a wonderful contented mood. She sunk down deeper into his embrace and thanked God for her blessings.

***

End.

After the holidays there may be more. After all Niall said something about granting wishes.


End file.
